Godzilla
Godzilla 'is a giant monster that is famous worldwide for his ''Godzilla ''film series and the video game series by Clover Entertainment. Godzilla and his franchise have been created in 1954, and has appeared in three Fantendo games, ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl. ''Godzilla: King of Monsters, ''and Godzilla Universe Online, with a fourth game based off the 2014 American film. Godzilla is also known as the King of the Monsters, as he is indestructible to military weaponry, can breathe atomic fire, is capable of reducing entire cities to the ground, and has fought several other monsters equal in strength to him - and beat them all. Godzilla has starred in 32 films, including two American remakes. Godzilla was also referenced in Kong: Skull Island. In Shin Godzilla, Godzilla takes multiple forms, gradually evolving over the course of the film. In his fifth form, Godzilla can multiply, as smaller monsters are seen around his tail. Biography In the late Cretaceous era (70 million years ago) there was a species of therapod dinosaur resembling a large Tyrannosaurus, but with special amphibious adaptations which allowed it to swim between the islands upon which it hunted. This dinosaur species has been dubbed "Gojirasaurus". A minimal breeding population of gojirasaurs somehow survived the great extinction event which killed off other dinosaurs and continued into the modern era. (Much the way many postulate that breeding populations of plesiosaurs survived to become modern lake monsters.) Adaptations which aided the gojirasaurs in their survival probably included the ability to lay dormant for extended periods of time, and to endure high heat and radiation environments like active volcanic regions where man rarely encroaches. Living in the South Pacific, the gojirasaurs were observed only on rare occasions by the island people of simple fishing villages who incorporated the stories of these strange beasts into their folklore. All but one (or perhaps two) of the gojirasaurs were apparently destroyed in World War II. One gojirasaurus was severely injured by Allied attack, but managed to cling to life on the remote island of Lagos (near the Marshal Islands in the South Pacific Ocean) until post-war nuclear tests caused him to be subjected to a huge dose of radiation. The radiation caused the gojirasaurus' already radiation-attuned physiology to rapidly mutate/adapt. The animal grew and changed until the gojirasaurus had developed into an entirely new form of creature... ''Godzilla'''''! Godzilla then went on a rampage in Tokyo, killing thousands of people and destroying the entire city. Godzilla was then defeated by the Oxygen Destroyer, which dissolved him into nothingness. However, for some unknown reason, Godzilla returned. You may be thinking, "How did Godzilla survive?" He didn't. This was a NEW Godzilla. He fought another creature named Anguirus in an epic battle that destroyed Osaka. Godzilla killed Anguirus and left Osaka in ruins. Then, Godzilla was buried under rock and ice by jets that fought against him near a small icy, island. In 1962, Godzilla was freed from his prison, and has been terrorizing Japan since. Games Clover Entertainment *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl *Godzilla: King of Monsters *Godzilla Universe Online *Godzilla (2014 game) G&G-Fan Games *Godzilla (2015 game) *Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (game) Other *Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate (as a boss battle) Gallery Godspilla.jpg|Godzilla by Nintendofah64 Godzilla Neo 2.jpg|Godzilla Neo by KaijuSamurai on DeviantArt Evolution of Godzilla Godzilla 1954.jpg|Godzilla 1954 Godzilla Raids Again.jpg|Godzilla 1955 with Anguirus Godzilla 1962.jpg|Godzilla vs King Kong Godzilla 1964.jpg|Godzilla 1964 Godzilla Ghidorah.jpg|Godzilla 1964 with King Ghidorah Godzilla Monster Zero.jpg|Godzilla 1965 Godzilla 1967.jpg|Godzilla 1967 Godzilla 1971.jpg|Godzilla 1968-1971 Godzilla 1972.jpg|Godzilla 1972 Godzilla vs Megalon.jpg|Godzilla 1973 Godzilla 1974.jpg|Godzilla 1974 Godzilla 1985.jpg|Godzilla 1985 Godzilla 1989.jpg|Godzilla 1989-1994 Godzilla 1995.jpg|Burning Godzilla Godzilla 2000.jpg|Godzilla 2000 Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla 2001 Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla 2002 Godzilla 2003.jpg|Godzilla 2003 Godzilla 2004.jpg|Godzilla 2004 Godzilla-Thumb.jpg|Godzilla 2014 shin godzilla tail.jpeg|Godzilla 2016 First form shin godzilla second form.jpg|Godzilla 2016 Second form SHIN_GODZILLA_.png|Godzilla 2016 Third form Godzilla_shin.png|Godzilla 2016 Fourth form frozen godzilla.png|Godzilla 2016 Fifth form (frozen) godzilla monster planet.png|Godzilla 2017 (Monster Planet) Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju